So Tired
by okh-eshivar
Summary: You grip the spewing hole in your chest. The blood is warm and thick and smells like iron. It tastes like it, too. It doesn’t hurt anymore. Your body is numb, and you can barely move. You’ve lost a lot of blood. You're tired of this life. BAd summary ;


**A/N: What's up, people? This was just a fun little thing I wrote in history. This happens sometime between Robin being stabbed by Crocodile and getting on the Going Merry. She just woke up after Luffy dragged her out of the tomb and left her somewhere. **

**I wrote this super quick, so….don't expect too much ^^;**

---

It's nighttime when you wake up from you're sleep. You look up at the sky, and frown at the clouds that fill the darkness and shroud the stars. The moon is gray in the thick haze, and the dim light makes you want to cry.

You grip the spewing hole in your chest. The blood ids warm and thick and smells like iron. It tastes like it, too. You wipe your hand on the grass, smearing the goo into the weeds. It doesn't hurt anymore. Your body is numb, and you can barely move. You've lost a lot of blood. You start to sit up, but your back won't work. Neither will your legs.

You stop trying.

You're tired of this life.

You close your eyes, and feel a breeze roll over my body. It begins to rain for the first time in years, but you hardly notice.

You're too busy laughing. You're glad you're laughing. You haven't laughed in a long time. It feels good.

You're going to die.

You know you're going to die.

You don't mind, though. You're tired of this life.

You want to die. You've wanted to die for a long time, but you haven't realized until now. You continue to laugh, even as the blood begins to climb up your throat and you start to cough. Even as your vision goes blotchy and your ears begin to ring, you are still laughing.

You want to end it.

You want to be happy again.

Your knife is cold and sharp against your shaking fingers. You wrap your working hand around its handle and hold it up against the dark sky. A spark of light reflects off its surface and casts a window of white across your face.

It's so beautiful. Your knife had always been so faithful to you until now.

You're so tired. You want to sleep, to close your eyes eyes and never wake up. You wonder if you could do it, you're knife glistening before you in the limelight.

Your mind is going places. Its taken your eyes with it.

You think of Ohara. You think of your childhood. You think of those days with Saul. You think of your mother.

And suddenly you're there. You look for happiness, you look for life. You are searching for the shred of humanity that would save you.

You find fire. You find death. There are screams all around you, filling your head with ageless pain and agony. It rips open the wounds you thought had long since healed over. It tears open the hole in your heart, and everything pours out.

They are all dead. All of them. Every single one of them.

You should be dead too.

"I am sin," you say to yourself. Your words are dotted with blood and misery. You don't know who you're talking to, and you begin to cry.

No one's there to hear you.

You are alone. You've always been alone.

You're tired of this life.

So tired.

The tip of your knife is resting over your heart now. Your hands are trembling horribly, and your head hurts. You try to focus on the falling rain, the numbness of your mind, something other than suicide. Your thoughts wander back to your mother, and her last words.

"_Live, Robin!"_

You shake your head furiously, and place your hand over your forehead, the weapon still clutched within it. You want the memories to disappear. You don't want the nightmares anymore. You don't want the pain.

You don't want to be alone anymore.

The image of the Strawhat captain invades your mind, and suddenly the concept of taking your own life disgusts and frightens you. You throw your knife away and press your palms against your eyes roughly.

'_Maybe if I gouge out my eyes, I'll forget everything I've seen.'_ The thought startles you, and you wonder how much sanity you still possess.

Silently you realize everything is spinning. You've lost a lot of blood. A shadow looms over you abruptly, connected to the tall silhouette that towers over you're broken form. You recognize the caster through the shifting black spots in your vision.

"Mr. 2…" you hardly recognize your own voice through its raw hoarse tone.

He says nothing, only stares at you with a frown on his painted lips. You're finding it harder to keep your eyes open, and you begin coughing again. Then you chuckle, and wonder what is going through his head.

To your surprise, he bends down, and picks you up, carrying you away. You do not question him. You are slowly losing interest in this entire situation.

And you fall asleep.

You're so tired.

-----

**A/N: Okay, as for Bon Clay at the end, you know how he stole the Going Merry? What if he happened upon the half-dead Ms. All-Sunday? I don't know. Like I said, this was written super quick. **

**Probably very OOC, but oh well. I've always imagined Robin as mentally unstable, so…you can probably tell that from most of my other Nico Robin fanfics ^^;**

**Reviews are always very appreciated ^^**


End file.
